Tower of Babble
Tower of Babble is an achievement/trophy and easter egg in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player must "obey the voices", in TranZit. There are two ways of completing this achievement, both of them must be done in the Original difficulty setting. One way is by listening to Dr. Maxis, and can be done only when the power on the map is turned off. The other way is by listening to Richtofen while the power is turned on, however the only character that can hear Richtofen is Samuel. This method does not require the NAV table to be built, as it has been completed without it, but the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, must be built in order to complete it, which Richtofen makes comments of having to be built after the power is turned on. Walkthrough Step 1 The Power Lab must be accessed by getting off the bus at the Power Station or by using a turbine near a lamp post and teleporting. Once at the Power Station the Power Lab is accessed by opening the door to the outhouse where a secret entrance can be found. Step 2 There are three parts to build the switch to turn on the power. One is a circuit, another is a severed arm, and the last is the lever. They are all scattered in this area; collect these parts and assemble a power switch at the blueprint. Then, turn on the power. The lever can be found in the mystery box area on the computer desktops, or it can be by the boxes in in the circle at the entrance. the arm can be found by the boxes or when going up the steps into mystery box. The fuse box can be found by the barrier when you enter, when you're walking down the first set of stairs, or leaning against a desktop in the mystery box room. At this point, Dr. Maxis and Richtofen will speak and the player may choose which voice to follow. Dr. Maxis' Path Step 3 At least two players must acquire a Turbine which pieces can be found in Bus Depot, starting game location. Step 4 After turning the power on, Dr. Maxis will request the power to be turned off. This must be done after he finishes his entire speech. Step 5 At least one player should obtain EMP Grenades from the Mystery Box. Step 6 From the Farm, players must travel towards the Power Station area to see the large Electric Tower. In the cornfield on the left hand side of the road, there will be a Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon. The cornfield is set up as a maze. After killing the last zombie while the lightning is directly above the player, Avogadro will approach the players. Once Avogadro spawns, players should place down two Turbines underneath the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon. Dr. Maxis will start talking as the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon charges up. When Avagadro is directly underneath the tower, Dr. Maxis will say: "Finish him now" Players should then use the EMP grenade to kill him while under the pylon. Step 7 Two players must now pick up their Turbines and go to two different street lamp locations on the map. The first location without denizens attacking the player is at Bus Depot and the second is at Diner. The two players should now place their Turbines at the same time under the street lamp and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked. (Note: This step can be completed before or after the steps involving the electricity pylon, but only after the power has been turned off.) Richtofen's Path Step 3 After turning on the power, the players need to assemble the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. There are four parts: *In the Hunter's Cabin, a shack found in between Town and Power Plant, on the right side of the road when coming from the Power Plant. When inside it can be found in the fire, on the bed spring, or on the shelf. *In a building resembling Nacht der Untoten, found inbetween Farm and Power Plant, on the right side of the road when coming from the Farm. The player needs to follow a small path in the cornfields. It can be found on the shelves that are broken, in the debris, or up the stairs as far as you can go (not very far). *In the Tunnel between Bus Depot and Diner. It is commonly found by the barrier. It can be found in between wrecked cars. It also can be found in a corner where a large barrier is. Be reminded they are found near the same area in the tunnel. *A batch of wires found in the same room as Tombstone Soda and the Electric Trap. It can be found when you jump down to the ledges. Go across the wooden planks and see if it is at the end. If it is not down that way stay down there. Go across the catwalk down there to the electricifying thing. If you look at it it should be there. The Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 must be built in the first floor of the bar in Town. It is good to note that the bus does not stop at the first three locations (and the fourth part may take a bit of time to obtain so the bus may go away before the players get onto it). Only one player may take the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. Step 4 A minimum of two players must obtain the EMP Grenade, but it is highly recommended for all four players to obtain them. Step 5 The players, most preferably all of them, must go underneath the Transmission Tower, located on the opposite side of the road of Nacht der Untoten after a small maze in the cornfield. The player with the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 should shoot it under the tower until it breaks, which is when Richtofen speaks to Samuel. The players now need to kill zombies under the tower, only with explosive weapons (so that the zombies die when under the tower) until Richtofen speaks to Samuel about the power being too high. (It should be noted that if you do not use an explosive weapon to kill the zombies under the tower, i.e. Ray Gun, Mustang & Sally, Richtofen will not speak to Samuel about the power needing to be reduced.) Step 6 At this point, four EMP Grenades should be thrown at four different green lamp posts. With four players, this is easily done by everyone throwing their EMP Grenades simultaneously at the lamps. However, with two or three players, it becomes slightly more complicated. For one player to throw two EMP Grenades at two lamps, they need to get a Denizen to make a teleport under the lamp (done by walking up to the lamp with a Denizen on them), then throwing one EMP on the current position, quickly jumping down the hole and throwing another one on the ground as soon as they come out on a new lamp. This method requires high amount of teamwork, and both of the two EMP Grenades available. When the EMP Grenades are thrown, Richtofen happily greets Samuel and the achievement/trophy should pop up. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The achievement/trophy's name is a reference to the Tower of Babel, a tower that according to the Bible was supposed to have been built to reach heaven but was disrupted while in construction. *Contrary to popular belief, the NAV table is not necessary for completing any steps throughout each side of Tower of Babble. *The after effects of the easter egg include the following: **Maxis' Path: The pylon will glow with red sparks and occasionally drop power ups underneath it. **Richtofen's Path: All the lamp posts will have a blue aura around them and will shoot electricity at the pylon. It is also shown that if two people that did different parts play at once, also a power up will drop underneath upon completion, both effects will be visible at the same time, electricity being shot at pylon and the red sparks. *Sometimes after completing Maxis side, it is possible to see orange sparks when you go to the Mystery Box *This is the first major Zombies easter egg that is not part of a downloadable content Zombies map. *This is the first major Zombies easter egg that can be completed in more than one way. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Achievements